


Will you share your life with me... for the next ten minutes?

by namisweeran



Series: Will you share your life with me...? [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namisweeran/pseuds/namisweeran
Summary: "Will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes?"After everyone completed their dreams, it feels like it's time to take a break. Nami hasn't fullfilled hers, so she doesn't think she deserves some rest. But when Sanji asks her for just ten minutes... Maybe she can handle that.A four-chapter-series inspired by the song The Next Ten Minutes, from the musical The Last Five Years. Sanami fluff.





	Will you share your life with me... for the next ten minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So this is a small series I've been uploading to my sideblog in tumblr (@onepiecefeatstuff), and since I'm a disaster I haven't posted here until now.  
> As I wrote in the summary, every chapter is inspired by The Next Ten Minutes, from the musical The Last Five Years.  
> Hope you enjoy it! ♥
> 
> Warning: English is not my mother tongue, so forgive me if there's any grammar mistake!

> **Will you share your life with me for the next ten _minutes_?**

 

That was one hell of a week. At least, for Nami it was. Who would have thought that the real problems would start after completing their dreams? Well, kind of. Since they arrived to Raftel and found the legendary One Piece, everyone had been slowly reaching their goals. And even if she was happy about everyone’s dreams coming true, deep down she knew she was jealous. She just wished to feel that great too, she wanted to relax and chill like the rest was doing. But no. Why couldn’t her dream be completed as soon as Zoro’s? She felt awful thinking that, but she couldn’t help it. Drawing the whole world’s map wasn’t an easy task.

She had each and every island on paper. She had everything measured. She was so close… but she hadn’t arrived yet. And it infuriated her. She didn’t even had time to celebrate, since she was so focused on that _freaking piece of paper_. Nami never allowed anyone but herself underrate her work, and she would have killed anyone that would call her map anything but perfect, but as much as she liked drawing maps, she also liked free time for God’s sake!  Nami relaxed her muscles from all the tension, thinking about the lovely weather and how wonderful it would be to just chill with the others, instead of spending another day locked up. However, she soon recovered her posture: she had to this. This was all she ever wanted. This was her dream and she wasn’t going to give up, not now that she had come so far. She breathed out and grabbed her pen again, ready to continue her task.

 

Sanji had been singing non-stop for almost a month. Since he found his All-Blue and proved everyone wrong, he couldn’t help but smile at everything. He didn’t even care about the stinky marimo and his stupid new title as the World’s best swordsman! He knew he couldn’t be any happier, but still… Still, he knew he wasn’t complete. Maybe it was because he expected too much (although All Blue was even better than what he imagined it would be), but none of his cooking seemed to fill that gap he felt inside. He knew the ingredients were perfect, his cooking was perfect, the smiles on everyone proved him that it tasted perfect… Well, everyone but his Nami-san’s. He knew that she was stressed out and even if she tried to act like everything was fine,  he saw her gnashing her teeth more than once a day. She spent the days locked up in a room that had too many maps and too little light in his opinion, but he never dared to say anything. He didn’t want to upset her, so he did all his best cooking her favorite dishes. “At least, I know she will eat this”, he thought every time he left her plate with a little note. He always wrote the same thing, because he knew it would make her smile. God, how he missed that smile. The way her lips curved was simply perfect in every way. So he waited and he waited, as time just passed by, knowing that it wouldn’t matter if he had to stand still for hours if that would assure him to see her smile again.

 

Nami almost didn’t read the note this time. She finished her meal, with a feeling that Sanji had outdone himself once again. She licked her lip, still savoring the flavors in her mouth. And when she looked down, she saw a note with a handwriting she knew as well as the back of her hand. She didn’t even have to guess who was it from, or what did it say. And she smiled, her very first smile of the day, and wondered how after all this time, she wasn’t tired of Sanji’s little gestures. In fact, now that she knew him better (and she would proudly declare that she was the one that understood him better if anyone asked), maybe she liked them even more.   He had the ability to not only make her feel safe, but also to make her forget about her fears and troubles with the tiniest thing. He always said that he would do anything for her, and she knew that he meant it every single time. Nami couldn’t be more grateful to have meet that lovesick cook, and that’s why she could never say no to his little invitation.

She grabbed the little card and she placed it in her chest. Who would have thought that after that first fatidic letter he gave her, the one that started a chaos inside her thinking that she could lose him forever, she would be looking forward to have him send another each and every day? She let her hair loose and had her eyes adjust to the light before entering the kitchen, where she knew he would be waiting. When his eyes met hers, she slowly repeated his words written in the paper.

“Will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes?”

Sanji smiled gracefully.

“And what about another ten minutes?” he asked, “I think you could handle that.”

Nami hesitated. She wanted to take a break, and the sound of twenty minutes in her head was so tempting… Still, she had to finish that map.

“You never asked me for more time before” she said, curious. Maybe if she got the explanation behind his question she would be able to answer it.

“I never thought you needed it as much as I do right know” he said simply, like it was no big deal. But it was, at least for her. Nami raised an eyebrow, expecting a more elaborate answer, so he continued “You’ve been working non-stop for the last week, don’t you think you deserve a break? Chopper said it’s not healthy and I…”

Sanji found himself talking and talking like there was no tomorrow. He couldn’t control himself. It felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t say everything he had been thinking for the last few days. There was no stopping, or so he thought.

“Stop. Talking.” Nami said, closing his mouth with her hands. “You’re making me nervous, and I don’t think I could handle more stress right now.”

Sanji gulped. Yeah, he embarrassed himself in front of his Nami-san again. He felt like an idiot.

 

“But” Nami added, looking at him straight in the eye “I get what you’re saying. You care about me and all that, I know. I try to care about me too, sometimes. But now… I guess I actually thought I was going to finish that map today, for once and for all”.

“Does it really matter?” the question flew off of Sanji’s mouth before he could control it. He immediately regretted it. He saw Nami tense and tighten her fists. That was it. He was going to die.

Instead, Nami sighed, and sat down in the kitchen table.

“Honestly, I don’t even know” she confessed “it’s just that everyone’s dreams have come true and they’re already celebrating, while I just have to work to get mine. And it’s like I have this deadline in my head and I’m so behind schedule… So my head says I have to work and my body says I have to rest and I don’t know who I should trust.”

They both stayed silent for a minute, until Sanji spoke.

“Well then trust me” he said with a smile “We’ve been through all of this together, and we have faced much bigger problems. _Together_. You can trust me, right?”

Nami nodded. Of course he trusted him! He wouldn’t be having this conversation with him otherwise!

“Well I say you deserve a break. I’ve been saying it all week, with those little notes. Being all locked up isn’t the solution, you should know it already. Don’t pressure yourself too hard.”

Nami raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She really wanted that break, but it wasn’t just about herself… Was she going to let Sanji win, by admitting she was wrong and she needed a rest? Her stubbornness mind didn’t want to, that’s for sure.

“You could watch the waves, the sky... We both know how much you’ve missed taking care of your tangerine trees, so you could just sit below them and watch the time pass by, or…” Sanji proposed, and every idea sounded like heaven to the navigator. Sanji noticed how her eyes shined brighter at every word it slipped through his mouth, and it was so beautiful he swore his heart ached.

Nami’s heart ached to, because deep down she knew she couldn’t say no. So she didn’t.

“Okay” she said, with a confident voice “I can handle that.”

“So, what do you want to do for the next ten minutes?” Sanji asked, with a smile.

Nami hesitated before answering “I’ve got an idea, but first I need you to do one last thing for me”.

Sanji gulped as he saw that teasing smile in curl up in her lips, but he knew he could never say no to her.

“What is it?” he asked, feeling both curious and terrified.

“Could you ask me again for _another_ ten?” she whispered.


End file.
